


HYDRA Trash Book [PDF and fic links]

by Dogtagsandsmut, thefilthiestpiglet



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: HYDRA Trash Book, HYDRA Trash Party, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 16:06:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8673793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dogtagsandsmut/pseuds/Dogtagsandsmut, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefilthiestpiglet/pseuds/thefilthiestpiglet
Summary: Here are the centralized links to the different AO3 fics and comics in book order, as well as a downloadable PDF (10MB).





	

[](https://www.dropbox.com/s/8fiieximszeoupa/trashbook-color-sm2.pdf?dl=0)

# [CLICK TO DOWNLOAD PDF](https://www.dropbox.com/s/8fiieximszeoupa/trashbook-color-sm2.pdf?dl=0)

(scroll down for fic links)

  
  
  


## ASSET

[Aversion](http://laheylupin.tumblr.com/post/119258145292/inspired-by-the-idea-of-the-hydratrashbook-being) (sallysparrow017)  
[The Spaces In-Between](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8672563) (lauralot)  
[Fridge Art](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8824051%22%22) (StarsGarters)  
[A Win-Win Situation](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8885938) (iainkillsrobots)  
untitled #1 (kevlarunitard)  
[Do Unto Others](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6475021) (lucymonster)  
[Memory](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8996566) (slouph)  
  


## RUMLOW

[Prima Nocta](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8717752) (eatingcroutons)  
[The Price You Pay the Piper](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8896060) (Andartha)  
untitled #2 (kevlarunitard)  
[Only Through Pain](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8950318) (Ylixia)  
Regular Maintenance (silicadaisy)  
[Golden Boy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8812177) (linguamortua)  
[Interrogation](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7436867) (trill_gutterbug)  
[Social Media](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8998615) (the-flying-fuck)  
[He Remembered You](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8980342) (jaspersfic)  
  


## PIERCE

[Countdown](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8730361) (coffeestainanalyst)  
[Disassociate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8824405) (superhumandisasters)  
[Allodiastes hydrorum](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8787382) (justanotherstonyfan)  
Cocktails at 8 (silicadaisy)  
[An Unsteady Equilibrium](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6061203) (taydev)  
[Собака](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8841553) (abbeyjewel)  
  


## BUCKY

[Protocol (To Be Revised as Required)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8886112) (brighteyedjill)  
[I, the Hand Grenade](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Hydra_TrashBook/works/9049801) (atticeyes)  
[Lie Back](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9008671) (ShannonXL)  
[The Secretary's Labors](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8836177) (thefilthiestpiglet)  
[A Small World After All](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8704810) (babydraco)  
  


# [CLICK TO DOWNLOAD PDF](https://www.dropbox.com/s/8fiieximszeoupa/trashbook-color-sm2.pdf?dl=0)

AO3 Collection: <http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Hydra_TrashBook>  
Tumblr: <http://hydratrashbook.tumblr.com/>  
Trashmeme: <http://hydratrashmeme.dreamwidth.org/>


End file.
